Beyond The Screams
by Psych.Scrubs
Summary: SLASH, Established Relationship. Shawn and Lassiter get caught in the interrogation room. Cute, Fluff.


Authors Note: Hello, okay, so this is the first Fanfiction I wrote/uploaded. It's is from my OTP Shawn/Lassiter, which means it's slash. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. Do like it? Thanks for reading, leave reviews and stuff. Fuel my life. This is kind of Canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, I don't own secrets, and I don't own a motorcycle... sucks for me..

Carlton Lassiter was Santa Barbara's best detective.

That's right,was, as in not anymore. 5 years ago, he was shown up by a nutjob who is a self proclaimed "psychic detective" whose name happens to be Shawn Spencer. At first Carlton wasn't too fond of him, as he would waltz into the station flailing about, talkative, and seemingly no respect for actual police work. Overtime things had changed for the two of them, they would see each other quite often outside of the station. Neither of them would mutter a word of what happened behind closed doors. In fact, no one besides the two of them knew their true relationship, that they actually enjoyed each other's company. That they would eat pizza, watch movies, go to concerts, and Marvin Gaye and get it on all the time. Everyone thought that the two couldn't stand each other. Seriously though, someone needed to give these two an award for Best Actors in a Real Life Drama. Because Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter had been in a relationship for two years until anybody found out.

"Gus, Chief called, she said that we have to pick up our check for the missing dog case by the end of today or else she'll rip it to shreds."

"Shawn! It's not my fault that we haven't picked up out check from a case we solved a month and a half ago! We just had to go back to Canada to see Despereaux didn't we? And then we had the case at Scarefest. C'mon son."

"Gus, don't be the kid who borrows a pencil and then chews on it, Despereaux need us, and Scarefest was legendary. Now, up up and away to the station!"

"Okay, we'll go to the station! But no chatting up the detective."

Gus didn't know that he was a little off when saying chatting up with the detective, as he was referring to the wrong one.

"Sweet!" If he only knew who I was actually chatting up... and down, and in and out... hehe.

They soon arrived at the station, about to head to the desk clerk when Shawn saw both Juliet and Lassiter at their desk.

He soon approached them, ignoring Gus' clear disapproval. "No chatting up Shawn!"

"Hello, on this beautiful day, Jules. And how is my favorite dog, Lassie-face? Please don't tell me that Timmy fell down another well this morning, Detective."

Gus rushed up to Shawn's side before Lassiter opened his mouth, "Shawn, that man has at least 10 guns. He's obviously NOT obliged to using them. Seriously stop provoking him." He definitely has more than that, I would know, I live with him. And there is one gun that he has that I definitely don't mind being shot with. "He won't actually shoot me Gus." Shawn replied smugly "Well, Guster makes a point Spencer. So now, I'm going to take you into the interrogation room, and we're going to have a little conversation about why you find it so necessary to annoy me." Lassiter added grabbing Shawn by the arm roughly. He sounded like he was about to chomp Shawn's head off. "I told you Shawn." was the last thing Shawn heard before heading down the stairs of the precinct.

Shawn and Lassiter entered Interrogation Room C, where Lassiter shut the door behind them.

"So, Detective, why do I annoy you so much? Is it cause I wiggle my hips when I walk, or because Gus seems to think I flirt with Jules and not you?" Shawn said smirking. Instead of replying with words, he measly leaned down and kissed his shorter lover. "Hey, look at that, maybe you're actually psychic." said Lassiter when they took a minute to breathe. Lassiter was the only person besides Gus and his father to know how he actually solved crimes. After their momentary breath, Shawn grabbed Lassiter's waist and shoved him against the wall. He started to kiss Carlton's neck. "So, are we feeling jealous? Jealous enough for a little office nookie?" Shawn whispered in a low voice. "Hmmm. Not that jealous, but jealous enough for a little one on one interrogation, and some cuffs tonight." "Ow, ego blow. Speaking of blow..." "No Shawn." "Okay. I'll just continue." They stood against the wall for a good 20 minutes, Lassiter getting his neck sucked, knowing it would bruise, but not caring. He moaned, holding Shawn's hair, enjoying the feeling. Shawn growled into Lassiter's neck, sliding his hand up and down Lassiter's back slowly. He then placed his hand on Carlton's firm ass. He was a little disappointed they they couldn't have sex here, but it was made up for by the image of tonight. They took a break for a few, decided it was Lassiter's turn to get some action. Lassiter took Shawn's hand and told him to sit on the table. Shawn compiled, and Lassiter was returning the favor of neck sucking. "I'm so glad you're mine. I live with you, I take care of you, and most importantly I love you." Lassiter said before diving back in.

"Ok, I'm starting to get worried. They've been down there for 37 minutes. I really hope Lassiter doesn't actually kill Shawn." Gus was legitimately concerned at this point, even though he was joking earlier, being as long as it had he was concerned.

Henry had arrived around 15 minutes after the two went into the room. He was wondering where is incompetent son was, hoping that he hadn't cracked and told Lassiter that he wasn't psychic.

"Do you think we should go check and make sure they're okay?" a voice said, they all turning heads to see Chief Vick.

"I'm going to say yes. Lassiter is my partner, Shawn is my friend, and I'd hate to see either doing anything remotely illegal." Juliet respond respectfully.

The four walked down the steps, stopping by interrogation rooms A and B, not finding the two.

"Oh my god Shawn, I literally let you walk into a fire. I'm so sorry buddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to kill you."

"Gus, calm down. Carlton is smarter than killing Shawn in a police station, and much to law abiding to kill someone at all." Juliet remarked.

When they stopped at the viewing glass, they didn't know what to expect, but they didn't expect to see what they saw.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Juliet could only manage to say. No one else said a word. Shawn was half standing half lying on a table, Lassiter was on top of him, kissing his face and neck, hand firmly on his wrist one side, and thigh on the other. They all stood in shock, they couldn't move and they couldn't stop watching. Carlton soon got up and helped Shawn back to a standing position. The next thing was even more unexpected then seeing the two make out.

"Shawn, turn around, and close your eyes."

"Why, are you going for neck kisses followed by wrapping your arms around my back and waist? Like one of those domestic films?"

"No, just do it."

"Okay" Shawn turned around and closed his eyes.

Lassiter pulled something out of his pocket, and got down on one knee as he was speaking,"Think back to our first date. Tell me about it."

"It was June 3rd, two years ago, and we we're at Mario's. We saw a couple get engaged, and I clapped and cheered obnoxiously loud. Then we went back to your place, and slept together. Not like sleep together, but just cuddled and slept, so you are going all domestic."

"Shawn turn back around and open your eyes." Shawn did so and honestly looked like he was about to cry.

"Shawn, you mean the world to me, I love you, and I live with you, and I take care of you. But everything you do for me is so wonderful. You keep me on my toes, you helped me come to with who I am, you helped me when I got drunk and was stupid, you trusted me with your biggest secret. I love you, and want you to spend the rest of your life with me. So, Shawn Henry Spencer, will you marry me?"

"Carlton Jebediah Lassiter, I will marry the heck out of you!" Lassiter slipped on the ring and they hugged for a solid 30 seconds. Gus was crying, Vick and Juliet looked confused yet happy, and Henry looked almost proud of his son.

"You know that means we have to tell them right?" Shawn said after the hug.

"Yes, and I don't care."

Vick spoke into the interrogation room mic "You don't have to tell them, they already know, boys get your asses out here and let us congratulate you."

Shawn and Lassiter perked up, hand in hand walked out of the room.

Everyone kind of just stood still for a second. "Told you he wouldn't shoot me, Gus."

"Oh, OH MY, OH MY GOSH. Shawn! You and Lassiter? How could you not tell me. So that's where you went after moving out of Mimi's Fluff and Fold! Shawn, seriously? This is so exciting, weird, seriously weird, but exciting! Congratulations buddy!" Gus was definitely happy for his best friend, at least that's what Shawn could infer from the speech and from the tear stains on Gus' face.

"I'll be in the blueberry."

"Gus, go home, eat some caramel. Watch some Sex and The City."

"Thanks buddy." And Gus left.

"Dad? I thought you were at lunch."

"I was, but you were in there for so long I came back. Glad I did. Congratulations son, you choose wisely."

Henry pulled Shawn in for a hug and whispered "Does he know?" and Shawn just shook his head. Henry then left.

"Congratulations Mr. Spencer or should I say the future Mr. Spencer-Lassiter? And also to you Detective. There should be no problem, just remain civilized." With that, Karen walked off.

"Congratulations Shawn and Carlton! Just one thing I don't understand. Why not tell anyone, why act so annoyed with each other?" Juliet was really wondering that.

"I can answer that one O'hara. He did so for me. I was nervous, and not ready to announce our relationship, but I'll do anything for Shawn."

"I see. Don't screw up, either of you. One of you hurts the the other and I will destroy both of you. You guys are my best friends." and with that Juliet was off.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Shawn pulled Carlton in closer.

"No, it wasn't."

"Good. I love you Carlton Lassiter-Spencer."

"And I love you Shawn Spencer-Lassiter." And with the support of their family and friends, they were happy and together. So what you see beyond the screams, may be the most important thing.

 **The End**


End file.
